


I'll make it up to You

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Jupiter - Fandom, Versailles
Genre: Anal, BL, M/M, NSFW, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8991055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Since Versailles got back together, Hizaki and Teru have been neglecting Zin, after a drunken mishap Teru will have to analize his feelings for Zin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireHydeFTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words, none of this is real. I'm not making money by writing this.  
> Author’s note: It's been a while since I write anything, right? XD Well, this is my only fic exchange request for Christmas fanfics however it was not requested to be centered around Christmas. It was written following the guidelines requested by [VampireHydeFTW](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW) (see foot notes for guidelines requested) I hope I made a decent job at it and have a very merry Christmas!

The rehearsal had been tiresome but good. Zin was happy with the results and as Hizaki called the end of it he decided to go get some water for himself.

When the blonde came back Teru and Hizaki were already packing their stuff, so he walked towards them. “Guys… would you like to go get something to eat?” he asked, he loved spending time with them, however since Versailles had gotten back together their time had been getting shorter and shorter.

Teru and Hizaki exchanged a worried look. “Sorry…” Hizaki said a biting his lower lip. “We have a last minute meeting with Kamijo and the rest of Versailles…”

“Oh… that’s ok… I understand…” Zin tried to disguise his disappointment as best he could with a smile. “You guys are working a lot lately…”

“Yeah… we owe it to the fans…” Teru said then picking the rest of his stuff. “How about if we get together some other day and have dinner?”

“Sure…” Zin sighed, his birthday was coming but he supposed he didn’t really have to remind them of it, they were rehearsing for his birthday event after all. “Would you like to go clubbing or something after the live?”

“Sorry, we can’t…” Hizaki said as he picked his stuff too. “The next they we have an early rehearsal… we’ll go some other day…” he then began walking out being followed by Teru.

~~++~~  
A few days after the live Hizaki and Teru were waiting for Zin for a meeting to discuss their agenda for the month. They had arrived a bit earlier since they had a meeting with Versailles previously.

Zin arrived seeing the guys were already discussing some of the dates without him. “Am I late?” he asked pulling a chair and taking a seat.

“Oh; not at all!” Teru smiled at the blond. “We were just reviewing some things with Versailles agenda…”

“I see…” Zin said trying not to feel left out. “So… what are the plans for the month?”

A couple of hours went by as they reviewed their planned activities and made their best effort to accommodate all their events and rehearsals. Once they were done Zin took his things. “Is that all?” he asked as he got up.

“Yes…” Hizaki smiled. “Would you like to go get something to eat?” he offered this time.

Zin looked at Hizaki attempting to repress the hurt from his eyes and failing. “Sorry, I’m busy…” he said.

“Oh; really?” Teru asked a bit disappointed.

“Yeah… I’m meeting some friends today… maybe some other day…” Zin then began walking towards the door, opening it and stepping out. “Unless you are too busy the rest of the month…” he then left without waiting for an answer from the others.

Later that evening Hizaki and Teru had gotten together with Yuki and Masashi, who were already waiting for them at a bar.

“Hey guys!” Teru said walking towards them.

“Hi!” Yuki smiled at the younger. “Where is Zin?”

“Wasn’t he coming with you?” Masashi asked.

“He said he was busy…” Hizaki answered. “But I think he is mad or something…”

“Really?” Yuki looked at the guys. “He doesn’t seem that kind of person…”

“Well… we kinda have been cancelling plans on him and things like that lately…” Teru admitted a bit embarrassed.

“His birthday was last week…” Hizaki sighed. “Maybe he hasn’t forgiven us for not going out with him that day…”

“Maybe you should have told him you wanted to celebrate his birthday today…” Masashi said.

“Yeah… but I wanted it to be a surprise…” Hizaki pouted.

“Do you think he really had something to do?” Teru asked.

“Well, he has other friends… doesn’t he?” Yuki looked at the younger.

“I guess…” Teru sighed. He however still felt like he needed to talk to the blond.

After discussing what to do next, the guys decided to still have dinner and then go home.

“Do you need a ride?” Yuki asked the others once they were done.

“Thanks, I’ll take the train…” Hizaki smiled.

“So will I… but thanks…” Teru said.

“I guess it’s just you and me…” Masashi then placed his arm around Yuki’s shoulders.

“Bye guys…” Teru got up. “Sleep well…”

“If you sleep at all...” Hizaki smiled jokingly at his friends, noticing a slight blush in Masashi’s face.

“Yeah, you too…” Yuki smiled walking away with the bassist.

Teru took his train home, sitting down and taking his phone out; checking some of his pictures. He noticed that lots contained Zin on them, but as time progressed he was there less and less. The guitarist sighed wondering where the blond was. However as he was pondering his friend’s whereabouts he felt the train stop and as the door opened a very drunk Zin was pushed in the train.

“Are you sure you remember how to get home?” one of the guys who pushed him asked. His hair was black and had some red streaks.

“Yeah, don’t worry…” Zin answered as he grabbed a hold of the metal bar by the door. “See you…”

Teru frowned. Zin didn’t even needed that train line; so as soon as the train began moving again, he got up and walked towards the blond. “Zin?”

Zin looked up towards Teru, not really recognizing him at first. Then his eyes widened with realization. “Teru! Why are you here? Am I dreaming?”

“No… but I think you are very drunk… and lost…” Teru stated.

“I’m not lost… I’m going home…” Zin said confidently.

“Really?” Teru asked skeptical. “Where do you need to get off?”

“Two stations from here?” the blonde asked after pondering for a few moments.

“No, that’s where I get off…” Teru said.

“Am I going to your place?” Zin asked confused.

“Looks like it…” Teru smiled. Zin was kinda cute when he was drunk. “Well, I can’t let you try to go back to your place like this… so I guess you’ll have to stay at my place tonight…”

“Oh… no… I can’t be a nuisance…” Zin said. “I’ll call a cab… or something…”

“It’s ok… you are not a nuisance…” Teru smiled taking the blond’s hand. “Come with me…” he requested taking the blond towards a couple of vacant seats.

Upon arriving to his place, Teru realized it would have been terrible to leave Zin wandering alone. He had nearly passed out while on the train and he had to partly carry him towards the apartment once they got off.

“Just a bit more…” Teru said as he helped Zin enter his house and removed his shoes.

“Where are we?” Zin asked feeling disoriented.

“At my place… We’ll put you to bed now…” Teru got rid of his own shoes; taking Zin with him towards his room and making him lay on the bed. He supposed he would sleep in the couch since Zin wasn’t in conditions to stay there. He didn’t want him to fall off and get hurt.

Zin fell asleep as soon as Teru covered him with the bed sheets. The dark haired then got ready to sleep, taking a pillow and some covers to the living room with him. “God… I can’t believe those friends of yours…” he muttered as he lied down on the couch, turning the TV on.

The next day Teru woke up as he felt someone touching his arm. So he opened his eyes slowly, seeing a pretty worried and confused Zin. “Hey… good morning… how is your hangover?” the guitarist rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

“Hi…” Zin said feeling a bit embarrassed. “Uh… My head hurts but I think I’m fine… what… what happened last night?” he finally asked.

“You were really drunk…” Teru answered. “Do you remember anything?”

“Well… I think… I took the train home?” Zin offered.

“Oh, it’s true… You really need to have a word with those friends you have!” Teru crossed his arms over his chest. “If I hadn’t bump into you at the train, who knows where would you be right now…”

Zin looked away a bit embarrassed. “Oh… it’s not their fault…”

“Of course it is!” Teru said. “You took a completely different line than yours... Hizaki and I would be really worried if something happened to you…”

Zin pouted slightly looking away. “I’m sure you wouldn’t even have noticed…”

“Of course we would!” Teru insisted.

“We don’t even have rehearsals this week…” Zin tried to defend his point taking a hand to his head. “You guys have been so busy that I had to find other people to hang out…”

“So now this is our fault?” Teru asked feeling accused.

Zin looked at Teru, feeling hurt. “Well… that’s not what I said… but yes, this is your fault.”

“You are not being reasonable…” Teru complained.

“Neither are you…” Zin insisted.

“We wanted to make it up to you yesterday…” Teru tried to change the direction of the argument.

“Well, I’m sorry… I didn’t know I had to be available for those who forgot my birthday…” Zin looked away.

“We didn’t forget!” Teru eyes widened. “We were… busy…” he said feeling guilty all over again. “Look… I’m sorry… we really wanted to spend time with you…”

Zin looked at Teru for a moment. “Well… thank you for bringing me here…” he sighed looking away once again.

“Look, I know you are angry and you feel left out…” Teru began. “And I can’t blame you for it… so, is there anything I can do to make this up to you?”

Zin looked back at Teru. “I don’t know…”

“You can ask me anything, I swear I’ll do it.” Teru offered.

Zin bit his lower lip. Maybe it was his hang over or he still felt a bit bold for the alcohol from the previous night, but he saw a chance and decided to take it. “Go on a date with me…”

“A date?” Teru asked a bit confused.

“Yes…” Zin said taking a high breath. “Be my boyfriend for one day…”

Teru blushed softly. He had noticed the vocalist’s interest on him, but hadn't really thought he fancied him that much. “Well… I don’t think I can do that…”

Zin sighed looking away, feeling embarrassed. “Well…” he began.

“I can go on a date with you and you can show me that you can be a good boyfriend… I don’t play with those things… if you want me, you have to be serious about it…”

~~++~~  
A few days later Teru was packing his guitar after a rehearsal with Versailles. However Hizaki noticed he seemed to be in a rush.

“Is everything ok?” the elder guitarist asked approaching Teru.

“Oh, yes… It’s just, I think I’m late for something…” Teru said as he fussed over picking his things.

“Late for what?” Hizaki insisted.

“I have… a date.” Teru admitted blushing slightly.

“A date?” Hizaki wanted to know more.

“Walk me out and I’ll tell you about it…” Teru gave up on trying not to tell.

Hizaki smiled. “I’ll be back…” he told the guys as he followed the younger out; walking with him to the elevator. “Who is this date?”

“Zin…” Teru admitted looking at the elder.

“So… you do have a thing for vocalists…” Hizaki smiled.

“That’s mean…” Teru pouted. “Actually… I told him I wanted to make it up for him because of his birthday, so he could ask me anything… and he asked me out…”

“Oh, then it’s the vocalists who have a thing for you?” Hizaki insisted.

“Would you let that go?” Teru smiled. “So… We are going to the movies and then we’ll have dinner…”

“Sounds like a lovely date…” Hizaki squeezed Teru’s shoulder softly. “Is this… like… a onetime thing then?”

“I don’t know…” Teru sighed seeing the elevator doors open. “Maybe not… he is kinda cute…” he admitted. “I just… don’t want to get my hopes up and crash…”

Hizaki walked out of the elevator with Teru. “Well, I’m glad you still gave him a chance…” he said holding the younger softly. “I wish you better luck with this vocalist…”

“Hizaki!” Teru complained.

“You know I'm joking…” Hizaki smiled. “I promise I’ll stop if the two of you really start dating…”

“Maybe you’ll have to do it then…” Teru smiled letting go of the elder and walking out of the building. His hopes were already up despite himself.

Later that night Zin and Teru were having dinner at a ramen place. They had had fun at the movies. Zin knew Teru’s love for paranormal stuff so he had chosen a scary movie for them to watch.

“You know, I would have moved out of that house as soon as things began happening…” Zin said as he ate.

“Oh come on, it would have been fun to find out what was it…” Teru said as he drank some soda.

“You saw how that ended, right?” Zin stared at him.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have taken so long to find out what it was…” Teru said. “That family in the movie was really dumb…”

“That’s true…” Zin said as he finished his meal. “I figure you’ll want some dessert… there’s a place near here where they serve the best chocolate coffe and caramel ice cream cake… you have to taste it…”

“You are really thoughtful…” Teru smiled. Zin really had planned every detail of that date. “I’d love to go…”

After having desert Zin insisted on taking Teru home, so they took the train to his place. It was a bit cold as they left the station and began walking towards the apartment; Teru’s jacket didn’t seem to be enough for him. The blonde noticed, getting closer and holding him softly. “Are you cold?”

“Yes…” Teru answered allowing the blond to hold him. “How come you are so warm?”

“I drank alcohol and you didn’t… I guess…” Zin answered.

“Makes sense…” Teru sighed walking at the blond’s pace. “You know… you probably don’t remember it… but you really were going to my place that day you were drunk…”

“Really?” Zin asked looking at the sky a bit absentmindedly.

“Yeah… when I asked where would you'd be getting off you mentioned my station…” Teru said. “Do you… have any idea… why would you want to go to my place instead of yours?”

Zin looked back at Teru as they stopped in front of his building. “Well… I’ll be honest with you…” he sighed. “I really like you… and I’ve been meaning to ask you on a date for a long time now… I mentioned that to these guys and they said I should just go for it… maybe even show up at your place unannounced and bring you flowers… or something…” the blond smiled feeling a bit embarrassed. “Probably… I wanted to see you…”

Teru looked at the blond, moving a few strands of hair away from his face. “That’s really sweet, you know… in a strange way.”

“So… do I have any chance with you?” Zin asked hopefully, looking at the guitarist.

Teru smiled getting closer to the vocalist, holding him as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

“I didn’t expect to get a kiss on our first date…” Zin smiled.

“Shut up or that’s all you’ll get…” Teru said kissing him once again, this time sucking softly on the blond’s lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth as soon as he gave way, feeling how Zin’s arms caressed his back as the kiss grew passionate.

The kiss was only broken when Teru untangled his arms from the blond’s neck, fumbling for his keys. “Wanna come up?” he asked once he found them.

“Sure…” Zin smiled following the guitarist inside.

Once inside the apartment their kiss was resumed as they helped each other out of their coats. Teru however broke the kiss as they moved to the living room. “Do you want coffee or something?” he asked.

“I want you…” Zin answered boldly resuming their kiss as he pushed the guitarist down on the couch, straddling him. This time he left his lips and kissed down his collarbone. His hands wandered beneath his shirt, caressing his abdomen softly.

“Mmm… You are good…” Teru moaned softly as he began getting rid of the blond’s shirt.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this…” Zin said taking Teru’s shirt off too as he pushed their groins together softly.

Teru smiled as his hands went to the blond’s belt, undoing it and pushing one of his hands inside. “Wow… you are so hard already…”

Zin blushed slightly. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Oh… I just want to know... will you last long enough for me?” Teru smiled.

“I can last as long as you want me to…” Zin then kissed down the guitarist’s chest, biting softly on his nipples as his hands took care of both of their pants. “I see you are as hard…”

“You made me like this… take responsibility for it…” Teru then pushed the blond’s head down his body. He wasn’t usually the dominant type, but there was something about Zin that made him be so.

Zin took the hint, getting rid of the dark haired's boxers, licking his lips to then engulf his hardened member, taking it as deep as he could.

“Ah!” Teru moaned making his best effort not to close his eyes. “You look so sexy down there…”

Zin then began moving his head up and down, moaning against the guitarist, taking one of his hands to play with his balls at the same time.

“Mmm… yes…” Teru then began moving his hips against the blond. “Touch yourself…”

Zin obeyed taking one of his hands down to caress his own manhood, moaning harder against the guitarist.

“Stop…” Teru suddenly said, making Zin look up, wondering if he had done something wrong. “I want to try more than your lips tonight…”

Zin left go of the guitarist, licking his lips. “Fine… What else do you want to try?”

“That lovely ass of yours…” Teru requested. “Let’s go to the bedroom…” he then got up, taking the blond’s hand and guiding him to his bed.

Zin climbed on the bed being followed by Teru, who turned on one of the bedside lamps. “I want to be able to look at you…”

“That’s ok… I want to see you too…” Zin then pulled the guitarist to his lips, kissing him deeply.

Teru broke the kiss softly, opening his night stand drawer and taking out a couple of small pouches. “Have you done this before?” he asked.

“I know how it goes…” the blond replied taking one of the pouches, verifying it was the lube and tearing it open, letting some of it drip down his fingers and then guiding them to his tight ring of muscles, beginning to apply it.

“Aren’t you a good boy?” Teru asked as he saw two of Zin’s fingers disappear inside his body.

“Ah…” Zin moaned as he moved his fingers, stretching himself for the dark haired. “I’ll be ready for you soon… shouldn’t you get ready too?”

Teru smiled then taking the other pouch, opening and sliding the condom down his manhood. Applying some lube on top of it. Never taking his eyes away from the sexy show the blond was making for him. “Ready?” he asked as he saw the vocalist removing his fingers from his body.

“Yes… give me all you have…” Zin requested.

Teru then positioned himself between the blond’s legs, pushing himself inside of him slowly. “Ah… you are so tight…”

Zin seemed breathless as he looked into the guitarist. “Don’t worry… I can take it…”

“I’m sure you can…” Teru smiled then pushing the rest of the way inside.

“Oh… yes…” Zin moaned taking one of his hands to caress Teru’s chest, pinching at his nipples.

“It feels so good…” Teru moaned beginning a slow and deep rhythm.

“God… you are big…” Zin then began pushing his hips upwards to meet the guitarist’s thrusts.

“Eager…” Teru said increasing his pace little by little.

Soon the room was filled with no more than moans and pleas for more, harder, faster. Teru obliged, reaching the blond’s prostate and moving against it.

Teru could feel like the whole room was spinning, his belly clenched and spasmed as he took his hand to caress the blond's manhood in time with his movements, his breathless voice made eccho on the guitarist¿s brain as he couldn’t take it anymore, coming hard into the thin barrier between their bodies and feeling Zin’s own essense splash against his abdomen. “Mmm… that was incredible...” he said as he got off the blond’s body, laying next to him.

Zin was still breathless as he reached for some tissues to clean them both. “Here…” he said handing some to the guitarist.

“Thanks…” Teru smiled, cleaning up and then pulling the covers over their bodies. “Come here…” he requested, pulling the blond to his chest.

Zin held him closer. “You are awesome… you know…”

“Thanks…” Teru said smiling.

“So… are we… dating?” Zin asked looking up at the guitarist.

“You bet we are…” Teru then got closer, kissing the blond’s lips softly. “I’ll make my best to spend more time with you…”

“That would be great… but I don’t want you to overwork yourself…” Zin said.

“I’ll manage… don’t worry…” Teru lied down on his pillow. “Now, we should really get some sleep… I have to work in the morning…”

Zin’s eyes widened. “You should have told me…”

“That’s ok… there’s no way I was going to let you go home tonight…” Teru assured him.

“Fine…” Zin smiled, pulling the covers a bit more. “Sleep well…”

“You too…” Teru then fell asleep quickly. Maybe this time his hopes would be fulfilled.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Guidelines requested: "I want the basic plot to be that Hizaki, Teru and Zin used to be together all the time, but Hizaki and Teru move on and leave Zin behind, making Teru, or both, feel really guilty and making a special effort to spend some time with him. It could be RL with them going back to Versailles, or anything that sparks your imagination. I want it happy though."  
> You can still send me a request [here](http://color-me-blue3.livejournal.com/)


End file.
